


The Seventh Son of a Seventh Son, a 4 art piece (Stand Alone) series

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF mordred, Bad boy Merlin, Biker Merlin, M/M, Tower Bridge at night, Undercover Arthur, merthur kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Merlin is the seventh son of a seventh son and thus the most powerful magic user. He was raised by a caring Hunith until taken from her as a boy by a hardened Balinor. Balinor then raises him in a world full of crime and magic, alongside his brothers, one of which is Mordred. Up until Merlin was discovered, Mordred had been assumed to be the seventh son, so is jealous that Merlin has the power he expected to be his own. </p>
<p>Arthur is undercover and trying to take down Balinor and his magical crime syndicate. He never expects to fall in love with Balinor’s son, nor to find that the feared Merlin is not as bad as he was lead to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seventh Son of a Seventh Son, a 4 art piece (Stand Alone) series

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Shine and BBC, I just took a moment to play with the characters for a bit ^.^  
  
Artist: texasfandoodler  
Art Type: Digital Art created using a Wacom Intuos 5 tablet in Photoshop CS5  
Characters depicted: Merlin, Arthur, Mordred  
Art Ratings: G - PG-13  
Warnings: none  
  
Summary: Merlin is the seventh son of a seventh son and thus the most powerful magic user. He was raised by a caring Hunith until taken from her as a boy by a hardened Balinor. Balinor then raises him in a world full of crime and magic, alongside his brothers, one of which is Mordred. Up until Merlin was discovered, Mordred had been assumed to be the seventh son, so is jealous that Merlin has the power he expected to be his own.   
Arthur is undercover and trying to take down Balinor and his magical crime syndicate. He never expects to fall in love with Balinor’s son, nor to find that the feared Merlin is not as bad as he was lead to believe.   
  
  
Visit my Tumblr art blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/texasfandoodlerart  
  
Artists Notes: First off, I want to Thank [k_nightfox](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=texasfandoodler&itemid=23114#) the [aftercamlann](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=texasfandoodler&itemid=23114#) mod and my dear friend for hosting this Big Bang for all of us, and helping us continue this wonderful fest in our fandom. Also, I want to say thank you to my lovely BFF [adsullatta](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=texasfandoodler&itemid=23114#) for being my art beta and enthusiastic cheerleader, I couldn't have done it without you (at all) *hugs*   
  
Most of all, a big thank you to [winterstorrm](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=texasfandoodler&itemid=23114#) for the gorgeous plot bunny. We have worked together on 2 other fests and have had so much fun. She always makes collabing so easy, and I love getting to art all the angsty goodness she provides me. Her writing is brilliant, and she tried to make it this year, however RL just didn’t give her a break. I loved this plot, it was one of y favorites. I was told some months ago that she might still continue this as a WIP, if she does I will enjoy making more pieces for this story. However, as it sits I wouldn’t  hold out hope for it anytime soon, but we can all dream can’t we lolol <3  
  
  
P.S. Thank you to all my Merlin chatzy and mibbit friends who, cheered me on, gave me their advice, and listened tolerantly to me prattle, whine, rant, and moan throughout my creative process, yall’ve been a great help, and I love you all, hugs!  
  
  
Now on to the art!......  
  
1\. Arthur sees his Mark for the first time, and may be feeling more than a little bit screwed.  
  
  
  
2\. Arthur has been outed as an undercover agent, Mordred is ready to take action, and Merlin is pissed that the man he fell for is a government mole  
  
  
  
  
3\. After Arthur’s reveal/betrayal Merlin uses his magic to sneak atop Tower Bridge at night and sort his turbulent thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
4\. Have no idea where this went in the story, but we can assume our boys worked things out XD  
  
  



End file.
